Bad love triangle
by Ashy4angel
Summary: Buffy Hates when feelings get in the way of things but wot if i bad night changed things. Could her love for Angel ruin things with Xander and Willow? Read on to see why.....
1. School dayz

"ok guys here I go, I'm going in, no turning back now" Buffy drew back a breath and took a step into the doorway and quickly turned back. "Do I have to?" she looked pleadingly at her friends. "Come on buff, its not so bad." Xander said fighting to hide his smile which by the way he was failing. Xander was one of Buffy's best friends with the warpest of humours, he used to have a crush but Buffy was pretty sure he was over it. "Buffy I have done this many times before and you don't see me being all scared and pleady. You fight monsters every night how bad is this really?" Willow said encouragingly. Willow was her other best friend. She was smart, talented and really shy but she was a good person with a major crush on Xander. "This will humiliate me and I'll never live it down." "Go" They said in unison and pushed her into the room. "I can do this, I can do this, I'm the slayer. Ok here it goes." She walked over to the counter and took another big breath. "Giles?" She called. "Hmmm?" came a voice from the office of the library. Giles was shock horror involved in a big old must book. How unusual Buffy thought to herself. Giles was her watcher who was as British as you could get – in America anyway. He was also her school librarian. "Yes, sorry Buffy I was a bit entranced by this anushia book of demons and their spawn, quite interesting actually." "Ah Giles?" Buffy said impatiently "want to come out of hell mouth world for just a minute, I need to ask you something serious." "Oh ok ask away, is there trouble? Has someone died?" "No it's much worse. I need, I need..........." "Buffy I'm here for you whatever the problem" "I need to borrow a book" Buffy held her breath scared go the reaction and not to her surprise Giles burst out laughing. "Should I buy a lottery ticket?" he asked in the middle of laughs. "You are a cruel man." She answered coldly as she stalked off towards the many bookshelves.  
  
She arrived in the cafeteria to see Willow and Xander chatting while picking at each others food. She always wondered if they would get together some time but soon realised she was the big complication in that. Stupid Xander and his stupid crush. It wasn't her fault that she loved Angel, but then again who could resist that chest "mmmmm." She murmured. Buffy shook her head and got weird stares from surrounding people. Dirty Angel thoughts later she thought to herself, she needed to concentrate on school and school related things. Yet her mind kept thinking of him.......... "Buffy" a voice called her out of her thoughts. "Huh?" "Umm buffy you've been standing for like 20 mins staring into space" Willow asked concerned. "Oh sorry I was just thinking...." She trailed of. "Angel thoughts?" Willow had a smile on her face when she looked at her friend's dreamy face once more. "How'd you know?" Buffy asked "You're smiling, blushing and extremely happy." Buffy put her head down in fake shame. "Ok ok you got me" Buffy held her hands up in surrender. :"so when are you seeing him next?" "Tonight we are err patrolling together" trying to sound convincing. "Hmmm sure I'm sure that's what you'll be doing." Willow walked over to Xander to talk chat and laugh as usual. Except Buffy still couldn't wait for tonight when she and Angel would be 'Patrolling'. 


	2. Necking in the graveyard!

Ok guys really soz bout the shortness of the last chap and the spelling mistakes ( but I assure you all that I will make up for it big big big time with a certain scene........................................... You'll have to read on to see what I mean :P :P :P :P cyaz  
( Ashy   
  
Buffy looked at her surroundings, Great she thought once again my date is in a graveyard. But her mind wandered to Angel and then it occurred to her it doesn't matter where she is because he's there. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she reached into her waistband and pulled out a stake ready for action. She quickly turned around and raised the stake planning to sink it in the chest of the beastly. She plunged the stake but someone caught her hand before the impact and a voice said in surprise. "Hello to you to."  
  
"Omg Angel I am so so sorry I thought you were well..................... a vampire which you are so points there!" he just smiled at her and watched her eyes dart to his chest and then to his eyes. "I didn't know you kept that there because when we are making out that can be a liability." She smirked at him and dropped the stake on the ground.  
  
"Maybe we can try that hello thingy again?" she said slowly and smiled up at him and walked into his arms which automatically moved to her hips. His mouth pressed against hers and it send shivers down her back- the good kind. She closed her eyes and let his tongue enter her mouth and massage hers, his mouth left hers to trail down her neck to make her moan. She lent on a giant angel gravestone (Bob Jones, loving brother and son) so she wouldn't fall over. He cam back to her mouth and began kissing her harder but with passion. His hand moved up her back slowly as if to get a grip on her. Their body's rubbed together making her moan. "Angel" she moaned and his hands made their way down her back to her thigh coming back up to her belly slowly lifting her shirt. She began to kiss him on the neck and she jumped up so her legs were around his waist. Damn my shortness she though before kissing him again. He went down to her shoulder going down slowly. She opened her eyes for a second and saw a face that did not belong to angel's staring back at her. "Angel." She whispered. "Yeah." He murmured back at her. "Ummm did you invite a 3rd party?" she questioned. "What?" he stopped kissing her shoulder to look at her? She pointed behind him to the obviously thrilled vampire watching them. "Shit" she heard him mutter before he launched an attack at the perv vampire. The vampire was obviously a skilled fighter because he blocked Angel's attack and rolled. Buffy kick him in the face which gave her the momentum to do a round house kick. Her foot smashed against bone and she could hear a satisfying crack. "That was your jaw bone, if ya wanted to know..." she said pulling back into her fighting position. Before she could launch her second attack she was tackled by two other vamps one of them a blonde very butch female and the other a short balding male. She caught a glimpse of Angel fighting off a big black vamp that looked like a bouncer at a very hip club and Mr. broken jaw was joining in.  
  
She flipped off the ground and punched the blonde in the stomach and kicked the balding guy in the nuts. He reeled over in pain but she wasn't watching and the blonde smashed her in the face with a well placed right hook. She was stunned momentarily but recovered quickly and kicked her knee in and punched her in the nose. Balding man was getting up but she was quicker and she grabbed her stake off the ground and shoved it in his chest and heard a familiar poof and smiled to her self. She took a quick look over to Angel and saw he had already staked the big black vamp and now was smashing the broken jaw vamp repeatedly in the face. "You stopped me making out with my girlfriend, and you will die for that." And with that he staked the vamp that looked glad to die quick than getting punched more in the face.  
  
Buffy brought her attention back to the blonde who was getting up but was obviously in pain. "He..." she said looking at Angel vamp face. "He is a vampire why does he fight on the side of good?"  
  
"He's not the biting type." She said kicking the vampire so it collapsed on its side. "Actual he is but he had to stop because of you." She kicked the vampire again.  
  
"You are just a school girl you do not know anything." The vampire spat blood and tried to get up.  
  
"Well in school I learned vampires go poof. Wanna test that theory?" and she drove the staked into the vampires heart. The vampire looked at her and whispered "She is coming." And she turns to dust and buffy slipped her stake back into her waist band. Angel sauntered to her side. His shirt had been ripped revealing hard core abs. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine how about you?" "I'm good just tired." "So too tired to continue what we were doing before the interruption?" she smiled seductively and saw his eyes flash. "Never" he whispered and he pulled her in close and kissed passionately till her lips were red and swollen. He took her hand and they began walking back to her house. "Overall a really good date." She stated. "Yeah really good." They walked out of the graveyard without knowing they were being watched. A figure loomed over a branch of a tree and whispered to herself. "Watch out slayer your fear has arrived in sunnydale." And the figure disappeared into thin air as if it was never there. 


	3. poor poor Xander

Ok pplz this chapter may be surprising and unexpected but I swear to you it will be a revolution to ur buffyed minds. (specially If your like me and thought Xander wasn't getting any lolz) so here it goes........................ Enjoy P.s Any Reviews you have I am more than happy to know your opinion even if ya hate it. !   
  
'Hey Buffy wassup? No, no, no I sound pathetic loser dude.' Xander moaned no wonder girls thought him vile and undateable with hello's like that? 'Aye how's my little lady? Ok I actually like that one............' but what if she prefers her name being said like Angel does it? He pictured Angel swooping down and saying his famous "Buffy" line, being mysterious and leather jacket man. How could anyone find that attractive? 'Let's try it again. Hey Buffster want to hook up and get jiggy?' he felt some-one tap him on the shoulder. 'aaaah!' he yelped. Buffy was standing directly behind him and her eyebrow lifted at him as if asking him are you ok? He quickly gave a weak smile. 'Hey Buff sneaking up on people, by the way, NOT COOL!' 'Well' she said leading him to the library. 'Serves you right for talking to yourself. Although if your on the hell mouth I suppose that's normal' a wry smile crossed her lips and without her knowledge had Xander the biggest urge to just grab her up in his arms and kiss her and never stop. Pity he was too much of a wuss to play on his feelings. 'Suppose, and why are we library bound? I know I don't have to borrow books.' 'Xander no-one uses the library for that' she rolled her eyes as if it was an obvious thing to know. 'I'm here to give Giles happy news, I was in peril last night. Cheers him up so much when he is down. I'm feeling good today so I might make it sound really morbid to give him a high.' 'Your like mother Teresa Buffy, you're too kind.' She didn't hear his last comment because she was yelling out Giles's name to find him in his office.  
  
'Giles' Buffy called out to him knowing he was coming because she loved to annoy him with her childish antics. 'Buffy must you insist on screaming my name so early in the morning when things are still peaceful?' he gave her a penetrating look but she just looked innocently back at him. 'Peaceful? Have you been drinking again Giles? He gave her a withering look. 'I'll take that as a no' Buffy bounced away to the table and dumped her backpack and took her crossbow out of it and headed straight to the weapon cage. 'Anyways the reason I came here besides to annoy you, I thought you'd like your crossbow back.' She placed it carefully in its place and headed back to the table and plunked herself on it. Giles recovered from her appearance and took another sip of his English breakfast. 'Oh, oh thankyou thought I was one short.' He took a good look at her and saw an old looking bruise probably made only a few hours beforehand. 'Hard fight last night?' he asked. 'No well yeah if you were not the slayer. And if you don't have Angel to back you up.' Her cheeks reddened a little at the name Angel. Unnoticed to Buffy, Xander's lip slightly lifted menacingly. Giles didn't notice either of the changes of the people around him. 'well what happened than?' he asked listening very carefully for the reply. 'Well this one vamp sneaked up one me and Angel and I kicked him than I got tackled by another two. I think Angel got tackled by another 1. I'm not too sure, let's just say halabolooza for vamps last night.' Buffy watched Giles as he put down his books and had a face of one who was thinking very fast.  
  
The library doors swung open an in waltzed willow clearly having a good morning. 'Hey guys and good morning Giles.' She added the last bit fast knowing Giles wouldn't appreciate being called one of the "guy's". She too plonked her self next to buffy and gave both her friends good morning hugs. Buffy and Xander both lifted their eyebrows and gave Willow weird looks. 'What?' Willow asked looking back and forth at her two friends. 'Your awfully chiper' Buffy said simply. 'Awfully' Xander agreed 'Can't a gal be happy on a beautiful day like this? No need for the doom and gloom of the everyday hellmouth. It's a bright new day for our futures.' Buffy looked at Xander and they both got up and put their hands on her shoulders and shook her. 'What have you done to Willow? You evil thing that looks like Willow!!' Xander said looking Willow in the eyes. 'We want her back!' Buffy shook her some more before Willow began to protest. 'Guys are you trying to kill me?' she moved her friend's hands from her shoulders. She forced the smile off her face to look at her friends seriously. 'I'm just happy, Oz took me out last night ok? I'll stop it then if it bother's you so much. Anyways how was your night buffy?' 'Well.....................' she trailed off when she noticed that Xander was listening too. 'Well I have to go to the errr... dark room? To pick up those errrr...... dark things? Come with me Willow?' 'Buffy we, never go to the dark room.' A look of understanding flashed onto Willows small face. 'Oh! That thing. We must go at once!!!' and with that she grabbed Buffy's hand and the girl's walked out of the room giggling heading to the "dark room". 'Pffft, as if I want to know what she and Angel got up to last night?' But the look on Xander's Face suggested otherwise.   
  
Buffy walked across the graveyard and frowned, the silence unnerved her. 'Hello spookies and things that go bump in the night, I'm right here aren't you hungry?' "Well I'm more of the taco man myself but if you insist.' Buffy spun around and saw Xander standing there stakes and all. 'Xander!' Buffy threw her hands around his neck and gave him an almighty hug. The feeling of her body against his made him want her bad but he refrained himself once again. 'Thought I'd give you some company.' He noticed that she didn't remove her hands from his neck and he didn't bother removing his from her hips. They looked into each others eyes and Xander's heart started to beat so hard it hurt but he knew she was looking in a friend's way and nothing else. There was a cough behind them and buffy spun around. 'Angel' She squealed with delight. He was standing there all in black looking slightly angered. She released Xander's hold on her and walked up to Angel and lifted her hand to his face and brought his gaze away from Xander and on to her. 'It's like everyone is here to give save me the boredom caused by the beasties, well the lack of them anyway' Buffy finally noticed that Angel and Xander were staring daggers at each other. Buffy rolled her eyes at the sight of this and smiled at the same time. 'Guys neither of you have anything to be jealous about. Angel you're my one and only, the only one who can do it for me and..........' Before she could reassure Xander someone swept her up in a hurl of kisses, naturally thinking it was Angel she replied with her own kisses but when the tongue entered her mouth it felt different. She opened her eyes to see Xander on her face (A/N ok I know it's a gross visual.) and then she saw a hand fly out of somewhere and hit Xander's face making him sprawl on the ground. Angel was standing next to Buffy face red with Anger and his vamp face forming and deforming with every breathe he took. Xander got up and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the blood off his mouth. Buffy was too shocked to say anything. Xander glared at Buffy and Angel and spat out some more blood. 'You can't say that fuckin asshole is the only one who can do it for you, He's dead for g-d's sake.' Angel took a step forward but Buffy held him back. 'What's the matter dead boy can't handle the truth?' Xander said maliciously. 'Truth?' Angel scoffed. 'Well heres some truth. Your just some poor little boy with a highschool crush who could never get the girl. So heres some truth for you. You're a pathetic loser and buffy will never like you in the way she wants me.' He turned to buffy. 'let's go before he try's to jump you again in another attempt to get you.' She looked at Angel then to Xander and then back to Angel. The turned and walked away holding each other leaving Xander in a bloody mess formed by his suppressed rage. 'Fuck her and fuck him. I'll get her no matter what.......' And he walked off his mind racing with a plan of his desires.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel were silent as they walked across the graveyard. Buffy's mind was racing with the mixed up thoughts caused by the event that had just taken place 10 minutes ago. Angel's anger seemed to have cooled but now he was clenching his teeth suppressing the urge to say something. Buffy was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe what just happened, actually happened." Angel didn't reply but his face seemed to relax, just the slightest. A tear slipped from Buffy's eyes but she wiped it away before Angel could see. "I'm so sorry Buffy that I hit him." Angel turned to face her and saw her eyes were moist (A/N okay eeeeeeewwwwwwww lolz) probably from shedding tears unknown to him. "I just couldn't handle him touching you let alone kiss you. I'm just possessive. G-d I am old." He grimaced at his joke trying to lighten the cold mood. She looked up at him. "its true what I said Angel, I'm only yours. Only yours." He took her into his arms and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss and moaned gently as hid tongue found its usual rout into her mouth. They stood there for many moments until Buffy realised with a pain she had to get home.  
  
They arrived at her house and climbed up her roof to her window. She climbed in and turned around to day goodnight to Angel. He took her face into his hands and kissed her one last time. "Sweet dreams" He was than gone in a second and Buffy's eyes were still closed. "Angel?" she opened her eyes. "Angel?" Damn that boy She thought. And that night she did indeed have sweet dreams that night.  
  



End file.
